Unbelievable
by Trixie Halle Nightshade
Summary: Its Valentines Day in the House of Anubis and Jerome just wants to be with one lucky girl. what happens when alfie tells everyone a very big secret? read to find out. Has Jara,Peddie,Fabina, Amfie, and Moy. ON HIATUS! I'm very sorry, i've run out of ideas- but don't give up on this story. I'm thinking. I think that without the show, some inspiration has died. Hence forth, ON HIATUS


MUST READ AUTHORS NOTE!

If you ask "why?" heres why.

-flamers

-people with millions of reviews who brag

-me with 5 reviews

-no one but a select few PM me

-stupid site

-not enough people

-flamers

-people with millions of reviews who brag

-me with 5 reviews

-no one but a select few PM me

-stupid site

-not enough people

-flamers

-people with millions of reviews who brag

-me with 5 reviews

-no one but a select few PM me

-stupid site

-not enough people

-flamers

-people with millions of reviews who brag

-me with 5 reviews

-no one but a select few PM me

-stupid site

-not enough people

-flamers

-people with millions of reviews who brag

-me with 5 reviews

-no one but a select few PM me

-stupid site

-not enough people

the list goes on!

So that's why...

...I'm quitting...

...fan fiction.

So goodbye Jara,Moy,Peddie,Fabina,Amfie fans! Good bye seussical and percy jackson archives!

Bye!

Bye!

….

…..

…...

…...

…...

…...

…...

…..

….

APRIL FOOLS!

No, I love this site too much to quit. But I AM redoing all my chapters for this story because they stink! So heres Chapter 1, REDONE!

Oh yeah, I own House of Anubis..

APRIL FOOLS!

Yeah, I wish I did...

Chapter 1:The Secret

Mara's POV

Today is...February 14th! Oh my goodness! Valentine's Day! I scrambled out of bed and carefully but quickly brushed my wavy black-brown hair. Next to me, Patricia's bed was empty. She must be using the loo. I threw on my uniform, perfectly ironed by Trudy, and was out the door. "Watch where your going slimeball!" I heard Patricia yell form her place at the stairs. Slimeball? Thats her nickname for Jerome. Must be Jerome. I fixed my hair and shirt before I relized what I was doing. Getting fixed up for _Jerome? _No Mara, I scolded myself. You have a boyfriend! Jerome may be nice but you like Mick. "Oh hullo Jerome! Happy Valentine's Day!" I say, smiling up at him, trying not to show my previous thoughts. "Uhhhh yeah hiiiii- I mean, Happy Valentine's Day?" He stuttered out. I glanced at him questionably. Why was he stuttering? Its not like I made him nervous or anything. "Excuse me I have to go to see Mick!" I said brightly. "Honstly Mara, you _still _like the meathead?" he asked, Mick's nickname laced with venom. "Yes, I happen to stilllike _Mick" _I said, mocking him. "I honsestly don't know what you see in him.." he muttered whilst walking away, he continued with something that sounded like ,"If only you could see in _me _what you see in _him._" I must have heard him wrong because Jerome doesn't like me like _that. _We're just friends. "Uhh hey Mara!" Mick said when I opened up the door. "Hullo Mick! Why Mara? Why not Maraculous?" I asked, slightly worried about his not saying my nickname. "Oh, nothing...Mara..culous" he added the last part on. We walked to the kitchen once more. Inside I could hear the voices of our housemates. "Uhh, I gotta go on my morning jog, catch ya' later Mara...culous" "Goodbye Mick," I smiled, kissing him on the cheek. "YOU LIKE SOMEONE?" I heard Amber squeal once Mick had left. It was coming from the kitchen. "Yes! Fine, I like someone. Thank you _Alfie _for spilling my secret that only _you _know" came another voice. Was that Jerome? "But who?" Patricia asked. "No one." Jerome responded quickly. "I'll tell you! He likes-no more like _loves-" _Alfie started. "_Alfie!" _Jerome hissed. "_loves _M-" Alfie continued. I walked in. "Hullo everyone!" Just then Alfie flung a pancake at Jerome. But it changed course, hitting the fully-decked in pink drama queen, Amber. "Boo! You got pancake on my _new _new shirt!" "Your _new _new shirt?" I wrinkled my nose. Amber really needed to learn proper grammar. "Yes, my _new _new shirt. You see, I got it yesterday so since its not _new new _it cant be _new new. _So its _new _new!" "Leave it to Amber to think of something like that!" Nina laughed. In the midst of our '_new new _v.s _new _new' conversation, I, nor none of my other housemates, noticed Jerome snatch the pancake from the floor and throw it, at Alfie. "Ah man!" Alfie gasped in surprise as the heart-shaped pancake hit him. "Your in for it!" Just as he grabbed a pancake another one came at him. "Amber!" he gasped, appalled at his girlfriend's immature and childish behavior. "Alfie! You were about to tell us who Jerome likes! That would be like if I told everyone that Patricia likes Eddie!"

Cliffhanger! How will the Anubian residents respond to their foofy pink it girl housemate's exclaimation? You'll have to wait and read. Check back next time on Unbelieveable!

QUESTION OF THE DAY! In QOTD you answer the question and my favorite 3 will be said in the next chapter! So todays QOTD is... What came first, the chicken or the egg?

~Trixie~


End file.
